1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display, an insulting film made of silicon nitride (SiN), silicon oxide (SiO2), or the like is provided in contact with an electrode, a wiring, and the like. In many cases, the insulting film is formed over a display region so as to extend to the outside of a seal layer (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-295764, FIG. 6).
FIGS. 11 to 13 show an example of a display apparatus of related art having such an insulating film. The display apparatus is obtained by, for example, disposing a first substrate 210 and a second substrate 220 in parallel, adhering the peripheries with a seal layer 230, and providing a display layer 240 made of liquid crystal between the substrates 210 and 220.
The first substrate 210 is obtained by sequentially forming, on a glass substrate 211, a TFT 212, a protection film 213, a wiring 214, a peripheral wiring 215, a planarization film 216 made of an organic material, an opposite electrode 217, an insulating film 218 made of silicon nitride, and a pixel electrode 219. The protection film 213, the planarization film 216, and the insulating film 218 are formed on the entire surface of the glass substrate 211, and the seal layer 230 is provided on the insulating film 218.
In the same layer as the pixel electrode 219, a pixel-electrode-layer film 250 made of the material similar to the pixel electrode 219 is provided. The pixel-electrode-layer film 250 has the function of a dummy electrode for suppressing occurrence of burn-in and spot in the liquid crystal in the pixel periphery, and is electrically connected to the peripheral wiring 215 via the opposite electrode 217.
The second substrate 220 is obtained by sequentially forming a color filter 222, a peripheral light shield layer 223, and an overcoat layer 224 on a glass substrate 221.